


Constantine [Fanvid Edition]

by Pheeby



Series: Pheeby's Fanvid Edition [10]
Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Demons, Embedded Video, English, Fanvids, Gen, Half-Human, Hell, Pheeby's Fanvid Edition, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: My Constantine fanvid (only one tbh)In every fandom there must be a video to this song!)) Inspired by gorgeous fanvideo "Hannibal || Glitter & Gold" by  @voordeel
Relationships: John Constantine & Angela Dodson
Series: Pheeby's Fanvid Edition [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665892
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Constantine [Fanvid Edition]

**Author's Note:**

> Movie: Constantine / Константин: Повелитель Тьмы  
> Music: Barns Courtney — Glitter & Gold


End file.
